Professor MaBarnacle
Professor MaBarnacle is a character who only appeared once in Mighty Magiswords (Kyle A. Carrozza) before reappearing in ''Magiswords: Echoes'' and Toon Wars: Shorts (Frozarburst) as a frequently recurring supporting character. She was a former pirate who studied the art of potion-making and mage work, joining a team known as the Savage Six and giving birth to Bimm and Familiar when she married Marty; another member of the team. However, when Fusion returned thanks to an enemy pirate faction and commenced a devastating attack on Rhybloflaven, she was scarred and lost her children and husband in the event. It was later revealed in Echoes that her children were still alive and Plunderbite was Marty after suffering amnesia and being with other pirates for many years. Since then, she's been allied with the Toon Force and frequently watches over them and her children throughout Toon Wars: Shorts; even becoming a member of Captain Zange's space pirate crew along with her husband. She along with the crew return in Toon Wars: The Final Days in the final battle against the Toon God, having been rescued by Clockwork prior to the beginning of the saga. With her children and the Toon Force, she proudly fights as a warrior and lives to see the restoration of reality. She is voiced by Grey DeLise. Appearance Jeanette typically appears as a tall, somewhat elderly orange cat with long green hair with a white streak in the back, a purple and yellow pirate dress with a green skirt, a bandage on her tail ending with a hook at the end, and a hat with the same themed colors. She initially had a peg leg replacing her right, but was later given a new leg from Jimmy Neutron, only slightly darker compared to the left with a hole through her calf. Almost always, she carries beakers and other objects on her belt. She has five fingers and four toes with claws. Oddly, she is one of the few anthropomorphic characters with colored irises other than yellow. Her's being pink. Like Bimm, there is a patch of fur coming from her breasts. Prior to the Magiswords Trilogy and the original series, however, MaBarnacle appeared to heavily resemble Bimm with purple-pink fur, pink hair, and a dark blue dress. Her face was shaped like her daughter's, and her eyes were yellow. Personality At any time, both before and during the Magiswords Trilogy and the Toon Wars series, MaBarnacle is mostly seen as grumpy and stern, first seen curious at Glori's potion before aggressively speaking to a giant tortoise. While with the others in the Savage Six, she is highly honorable, a great listener, but isn't afraid to speak her mind even to her peers. According to Marty, he especially enjoyed her "Don't-Tred-On-Me" kind of personality. While everyone mostly refers to her as crazed-looking or aggressive, MaBarnacle does have a soft side that is first seen when interacting with Plunderbite, whom she becomes attracted to and doesn't talk back. She speaks very politely to Bimm and doesn't mind joking around with Witchy Simone, such as intentionally exploding a potion in front of her. As evident by her interactions with Bimm, she speaks to her like a mother, often looking out for and advising her when in combat, which would make her ecstatic when she learns that she is indeed her biological mother and Plunderbite from earlier is the father. Biography The Savage Six Several years before the original Magiswords cartoon, Jeanette MaBarnacle used to be a lone traveler who visited Lyvhseria and one day met the Savage Six after volunteering to face KaBlammica Warrior at the gladiator arenas and winning in a draw. She joined the team and practice magic as a specialty to a degree that made her a master at a young age while also being an incredibly skilled swordsman. During this time, she and Marty of the team had fallen in love with each other and eventually procreated. However, soon after giving birth to two children, Marty had to go on a treasure voyage with his pirate longtime crew far out at sea only to learn that it was all an elaborate trick to get them ambushed by an enemy fleet, which the vengeful titan Fusion had assisted with. She herself had attacked Rhybloflaven to have her revenge on the land for imprisoning her years ago. In the process of battle, MaBarnacle and the rest of the team had been severely crippled; Jeanette herself getting scared by chemicals in an explosion caused by Fusion. This caused her to lose half her tail and slowly melt away her original purple color. to an inverted bright orange. The old team still succeeded in their duel against the creature and trapped her in the Knowledge Magisword. Unfortunately, however, the rest of the village was ruined heavily by Fusion's attack and MaBarnacle's newborns were nowhere to be found. Feeling incredibly depressed, Jeanette had left Rhybloflaven in search of new opportunities as a mage in her sorrow. Mighty Magiswords and Echoes Now as Professor MaBarnacle, Jeanette returned to Lyvsheria to teach at the Adventure Academy. In-show, she debuted in School's In, Oh Bummer, where she taught Glori how to make potions. After school, Glori presented to her a special mixture that if used could cause one to grow supersized, which the professor found to be interesting. When spilled by accident later on, it caused the school tortoise to grow to titanic size and end up eating everyone, including the professor out of confusion. Thanks to Vambre and Prohyas, it spat everyone out, prompting MaBarnacle to cancel class due to it smashing half the classroom. When word quickly got out a day later that Fusion and the space invaders had returned to Rhybloflaven, she was pleased that Cyrus was able to help the Warriors, Cattus, Familiar, Bimm, and Simone merge into Centurion to fight and eventually defeat them. As the Toon Wars took surface across the multiverse and Lyvsheria became a supporter of the Toon Force, Professor MaBarnacle continued to teach at the academy, but was steadily losing patience as she began to have a distinct feeling her children are still out there. Her opportunity to step into action would soon become a reality when Princess Zange and Vambre Warrior were captured by drones of the Echo Corp created by DeBizz using Jimmy Neutron and Bobert's schematics. To aid the organization and the away team meant to intercept the enemy's space station, MaBarnacle creates spare potions for them to use with their armor and to give them an edge in combat. While doing so, she speaks to and befriends Starfire and Witchy Simone, who both help her create one of the explosives from a pot. She also recognizes Bimm's personal struggle, feeling obligation to fight or do things she doesn't want to out of fear. However, MaBarnacle states as Bimm is an adult, she should be free to make her own choices and cod embrace who she is rather than to constantly doubt her abilities. Outside among the pirates accompanying the away team is Plunderbite, who quickly becomes attracted to the professor, causing her for the first time in two decades to become bashful and blush. This surprises Prohyas and Familiar, who have never seen her react this way. Once the Siege of Rhybloflaven began, Jeanette accompanies Professor Cyrus to the outskirts of the village with the newly combined Combaticus. There, she and Cyrus reunite with Oldman and the Mysterious Hooded Woman, regaining part of the Savage Six (the only ones missing being Marty and Kablammica Warrior). When Combaticus' fusion distorts the combination, the old team steps in to defend them from the oncoming ambush attack. Much later, as the siege continued to escalate further, there was a moment where Combaticus was, again, defused after taking in too much energy from the drones. However, seeing Bimm in danger and exhausted, MaBarnacle quickly steps in to shield her from the blast, causing half her face to ooze purple before healing itself thanks to one of her potions. When the battle finally came to a close, MaBarnacle was still uneasy due to the feeling that someone she recognizes is among them. She is happy to see that Plunderbite and Familiar succeeded in their mission and returned to the surface, but is still rather concerned. But surprisingly, Jimmy Neutron then appears after further DNA scanning during the battle to inform Familiar, Bimm, and Plunderbite that the three of them are indeed biologically related to one another, confirming that Plunderbite is their actual father. When asked who the mother is, MaBarnacle realizes that she has finally reunited with her long lost loved ones and joyfully embraces the three of them to everyone else's surprise. Toon Wars: The Final Days Professor MaBarnacle is frequently mentioned by Bimm, but returns in the final battle against the Toon God, having been rescued by Clockwork in the Virus Attack while on an expedition in the Ghost Zone among Zange's crew. She was incredibly thrilled to see both Familiar and Bimm fighting alongside each other as "True Warriors," and battled the Toon God face-to-face with her daughter. When Familiar threw his life to keep the villain from deleting the contents of the trashbin, MaBarnacle was the first one to cry out for him. However, what would've been her sorrow turned to shock when Bimm exceeded her limitations and begun to shatter reality in her cosmic battle against the Toon God. After slaying him, Bimm collapsed and MaBarnacle came to her aid while Nicole resurrected Familiar, who was still screaming. Following the reality fix, Jeanette was present at Bimm's room for when she awoke with the Final Magisword next to her, telling her that indeed they won. Trivia * According to TheGreatLukeSki, who created the character, Frozarburst was the first person ever to draw fan art of Professor MaBarnacle; possibly including Plunderbite. He is also the first to put both characters in a fanfiction for the show. MaBarnacle is one of Frozarburst's favorite characters from the cartoon, but only based on design and the two lines she said. This prompted him to include her in Magiswords Echoes and occasionally bring her back for Toon Wars: Shorts and the final battle in Toon Wars: The Final Days wanting to do more with her as much as he could. Her design and personality would later be the inspiration for another character of his own. * Although MaBarnacle is depicted as being around Plunderbite's age, 50's, her face is often seen as being much more elderly than him prior to Echoes. This was the result of stress and the potion accident. Midway through Echoes onward, she would change up her design to look slightly younger, though is still seen with the wrinkles, which Plunderbite doesn't mind. * Along with the change in art style, Frozarburst added a few new features to the character's design, including a new leg created by Jimmy Neutron, with a boot marked with an X like the Savage Six symbol. This was done to help her appear to fit with the era Lyvsheria was in; the Toon Wars to be exact. * This is not the first time a parental character had been disfigured and hadn't been able to see their children until a later time (Professor Venomous) * MaBarnacle is one of multiple characters Grey DeLise has voiced throughout the years. The most noteworthy include Vambre Warrior, Sam Manson, and Kitty Katswell, who are each in Toon Wars and the Magiswords Trilogy. Category:Professor MaBarnacle Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Magiswords Trilogy Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Toon Wars Category:Characters